justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DanceGuy151/End of Year Q
I haven’t done a Q&A in almost 2 years (Have I seriously been on this wiki for that long????) and I’m on winter break from school and I have a bunch of time, so I figured I’d do one of these blogs again. Ask me any questions (avoid anything too personal please) and I’ll try to respond as quickly as possible. I’ll leave responses to questions both in the comments and in the blog itself, for easier viewing. Can multiple questions be asked? If so, do they have to be in separate comments? - Stanley56 1. I mean you’re asking multiple questions right now so... 2. No, format them as you wish. At the beginning, Lana's record Ultraviolence had a different sound and examples of it are Fine China and Yes to Heaven. I Can Fly and Is This Happiness are also believed to be a part of it along with the radio mix of West Coast. I know that you are a huge fan of this record, so how would you like it if it sounded the way these songs do? - Stanley56 I’d still like it, but certainly not as much as I do as it is. Those songs remind me more of Honeymoon’s sound, which is my least favorite Lana album. Lust for Life is very diverse. Songs have different sounds as well as mood. Do you believe it makes the album a bit messed up? - Stanley56 I wouldn’t say so, as it and Ultraviolence are my favorite Lana albums. I think the first half and second half have very different feels, but they still blend pretty well in my opinion. Should Best American Record have been included on Lust for Life? - Stanley56 I’ve never really been a huge fan of Groupie Love and I much prefer Best American Record, so I think it should have been on the album instead of Groupie Love. It would certainly fit well on the album, too. What are your thoughts on Melanie Martinez and Timothy Heller? What is your favorite song on Lust for Life? What did you get for Christmas? (Also, Merry Christmas :D!) Do you like my user page? If so, why? Top 10 music artists everyone should know about Top 10 songs everyone should listen to - GetLuck 1. I honestly don’t have that much of an opinion at this point. We hardly know anything about the situation. For all we know, they could both be telling the truth and they just saw the situation very differently. I’m not going to assign blame to either party until more details are found, if they’re ever found. 2. Ugh that’s such a hard question lol. Probably Coachella or Beautiful People Beautiful Problems. 3. Merry Christmas! I got lots of CDs: - Animal + Cannibal Deluxe Edition by Kesha (I’m really late ik) - Just the Beginning Target Edition by Grace VanderWaal - All Your Fault: Pt. 2 by Bebe Rexha - Skin&Earth by Lights - In Your Dreams by Stevie Nicks - Dua Lipa Deluxe Edition by Dua Lipa - 1000 Forms of Fear by Sia - Reflection Deluxe Edition by Fifth Harmony (late again lol) - Not An Apology by Bea Miller - Eyes Wide Open by Sabrina Carpenter - Bishop Briggs EP by Bishop Briggs - Ctrl by SZA 4. Yes, I love it! I like seeing your music taste, plus it’s super organized. 5. I’ll try to list some I haven’t talked about a whole lot to avoid predictability... - Lights - I’m only just getting into her but her music’s amaZing and she’s so talented. Her latest album Skin&Earth is a concept album about a girl in a post-apocalyptic future. It has a whole comic series to go along with it that’s completely designed by Lights. I’d definitely recommend it! - Billie Eilish - Billie is so amazing! I’d definitely recommend her for fans of Poppy, Melanie Martinez, and Halsey. - Grace VanderWaal - Okay let’s start off with the fact that Grace is only 13 years old, and has won America’s Got Talent, Released an EP, and released an album! Her EP Perfectly Imperfect is completely written by herself and she plays he ukulele throughout the EP. She slightly reminds me of Sia, twenty one pilots, and Elle King. Definitely check her out! - Wolf Alice - It bugs me so much that they don’t get more attention. They’re a rock band that makes meaningful music, and sounds even better live. Don’t Delete the Kisses is my personal favorite song by them, and be sure to check out the She music video. - Maggie Rogers - She has such a different sound from everyone else. Alaska and On + Off are definitely her strongest songs. - Bishop Briggs - All I have to say about her is HER VOICE!!! She has such a powerful voice that always leaves me speechless. Dream is definitely her strongest song. - Valentina - Ok so she only has one song out so maybe it’s too early to list her but her song Easy For U is AMAZING, and way too underrated. Her voice is so beautiful, and I really hope that she releases new music soon. - Ashe - Ashe doesn’t have too much of her own music out, but she’s featured on lots of music. Her voice is very unique as well. Listen to her now before she gets huge! I’d definitely recommend Used to It and Can’t Hide. - Gabbie Hanna - Usually I don’t like singers who started off making videos on YouTube, but Gabbie can SING! Seriously, listen to her song Out Loud. She puts in so much emotion and you can hear it through her singing. Hopefully she releases a full-length album or at least an EP soon. - Reagan James - Everything Reagan puts out is a masterpiece. She has such a beautiful voice. Check out her album Have a Nice Day. 6. It’s going to be hard to limit this down to only 10... - Kicks by Lights - Heaven by Troye Sivan - Window Seat by Erykah Badu - We’re Taking Over by Bea Miller - Friend, Please by twenty one pilots - Bleach Blonde Baby by Poppy - So Much More Than This by Grace VanderWaal - Gold and Braid by Stevie Nicks - Case Closed by Little Mix - Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia Besides the languages that you are already fluent in, what language would you like to learn? - Master Hydraffe I would love to learn Japanese, German, Russian, or Portuguese. I find Japanese and Portuguese to be especially beautiful and intriguing languages. What made you lose activity in this very wiki? - Someone10000 School, mainly. I made the mistake of taking 4 AP (college-level) classes along with 2 honors classes, so half the time I’m lucky if I get 5 hours of sleep. I’m on break now though, so I can come on Fandom a lot more. If you could replace 10 tracks on JD2018 with ones of your choice, what would they be? (Limit of two songs by the same artist) - Stanley56 1. Carmen with Pity Party 2. All You Gotta Do with Look What You Made Me Do 3. Daddy Cool with Wild Horses by Bishop Briggs 4. Automaton with Wide Awake 5. Make It Jingle with Santa Tell Me 6. Dharma with New Rules 7. Naughty Girl with Run The World 8. Risky Business with This Is What Makes Us Girls 9. Kissing Strangers with The Night Is Still Young 10. Shape of You with Bad at Love Top 10 Albums of 2017? - MikeyRocks33 1. Lust for Life by Lana Del Rey 2. Skin&Earth by Lights 3. Don’t Smile At Me by Billie Eilish 4. Melodrama by Lorde 5. Rainbow by Kesha 6. Hopeless Fountain Kingdom by Halsey 7. Just The Beginning by Grace VanderWaal 8. Reputation by Taylor Swift 9. Visions of a Life by Wolf Alice 10. Poppy.Computer by Poppy If you had any time, choose 10 previous Just Dance songs you want to come onto JDU. And also, what do you think about Nickelodeon India according to this video and Internet research? - AaronReturn2004 1. - Disturbia - Brand New Start - Burn - Dark Horse - Dancing Queen (does this even count lol) - Toxic - When I Grow Up - That's Not My Name - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) - 4x4 2. I'm not really sure what the issue is. I mean, in America we rarely get content from other countries. If we do, we usually only get 1 season of the show. Do you think Just Dance is getting worse, as many people around the world think? - TheChibiKing I think Just Dance got significantly worse with JD2015. JD2014 is considered one of the best in the series while JD2015 is considered one of the worst. However, since then, I think Just Dance has gradually improved. In my opinion, the song choices in particular have been getting better. The tracklists from JD2015 and earlier (besides JD4 and JD2) were pretty bland to me. I feel like we've been getting a lot more variety in that area lately, especially with JD2017. I also think the dances have improved a lot since JD2015. Yes, I think they were the best in JD2014 and JD4. However, they're certainly better than the ones that were only fun one or two times in JD2015. My main problem with the recent games is that there's not a whole lot of improvement. There was a significant improvement between JD3 and JD4 and JD4 and JD2014, as well as another between JD2015 and JD2016. However, since then, all improvements have been gradual. The menus have been the same and we've barely been getting any new modes. This year, we didn't even get a single new mode. Just Dance Unlimited has been pretty much neglected this year. My problem with the recent games isn't that they've been getting worse; it's that they haven't been getting much better. Do you think Naughty Girl (both the routine and the song) is boring? - Stanley56 Yeah, it’s one of my least favorites on JD2018. Do you love me? - PewDieFern Yes. Do you like Lorde's songs? - DerpTheMerp Yes, I love her, especially her new music. My favorite songs are Green Light, Homemade Dynamite, Sober, Supercut, Perfect Places, Tennis Court, Team, Ribs, White Teeth Teens, The Love Club, and Swingin Party. Was 2017 a good year for you? - Konatona A thousand times no lol. It’s been a super stressful year because of school. I’ve hardly had any free time whatsoever. Category:Blog posts